


The Forgone Conclusion

by intensedreams



Series: Lies and lust [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina reaches towards the safe option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgone Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration buzzed about in my head all tonight and wouldn't leave me along and now it is 3am.
> 
> This was prompted by an anon on angstbot's tumblr page actually - Regina calls out Emma's name whilst being with Robin, so thanks to those guys. 
> 
> Set before the S3 finale so no Marion in the picture yet.
> 
> This may not be any good, i've never written het stuff. Plus i am really not a fan of OQ to be quite honest, it's not written well on the show (this was actually titled "ugh" on my laptop lol)- IMO SwanQueen blows everything else out the water.
> 
> Feedback is mucho appreciated.
> 
> (fyi, for anyone interested, i am finally working on Phlegm again update in the next few days i think, sorry for the wait, i'm a crappy person lol)

Regina was not the type of person anymore to give in to things on a whim. She had spent years carefully constructing this perfect little world to live in, her perfect life, with her perfect son. 

That had  all  gone to hell.

Ever since that damned book and Emma Swan had arrived everything,  _everything_ , had just fallen apart. It was all so messy and fractious  now as they tried to deal with one thing after another and now Zelena was swanning about with The Dark One on a leash. Regina had felt uncertain and untethered for a long time. 

Finally though, It seemed as through something was going her way. Robin. With his kind eyes and flattering words. They made her feel...something. Not something intense and intoxicating and frankly terrifying like Emma... But something safe, stable. She had thrown herself at it with an urgency she was almost embarrassed at.

Robin was safe. She remembered the choice she had made, so long ago. The choice that kept her on the path to darkness, but she still couldn't find it in herself to regret making that  decision to not enter the tavern. Henry was her life's  meaning and that would never change, but maybe, finally, she could have something just for her. A soul mate. The words conjuring up a content burr in her chest. Robin was predestined to be hers, to want to be with her.  A forgone conclusion.   _Safe._

Unlike Emma. Regina was scared of the woman.  At first because she thought the blonde would take her son and then because the other woman made her fall in love.  Ever since they had opened the portal with Jefferson's hat she had come to the conclusion that they had a deep connection.   Its not like Emma had intended that of course, she often acted without agenda or guile but Regina had been drawn to her like a moth to a flame with an intensity that shook her so much she purposefully stayed away. Even after it turned out the saviour had magic and shot that theory to pieces she couldn't help the catching of her breath whenever she saw blonde locks, whenever the other woman smiled at her. Emma could never love her. She was, after all, the root of all pain in Emma's life.  They had scratched an itch with each other when she had first come to town, but as they had clashed more and more that had become much too destructive.  Now? After all they had been through? They were  something important to one another, but love? No. Regina knew she would never be looked at with those thoughts by the saviour.

It was time. She was so lonely and Robin filled that space, slotting in comfortably. Like fate. They had spent the evening  talking, curled up on the sofa together. The fire of the sitting room illuminated them in warm tones, the flickering firelight creating an intimate mood. Robins eyes kept flicking to her lips, flirtatious comments slipping past his teeth,  curling around her. She basked in the adoration. He took her glass and set it carefully on the table, pressing closer.  He was so gentle, so careful with her. Calloused hands cupped her cheeks, before he pressed his lips to  hers. Regina floated, happy with this development, moaning appreciatively. 

She allowed him to kiss her lips, her neck, her wrists. He was slow and considerate. Regina smiled, feeling his affection radiate all over her.

Emma would have burned her up by now and left her panting on whatever surface they had collided with.

She moaned at the thought of Emma furiously fucking her when she had first come to the town. Blinking, Regina tried to focus on the here and now. Robin murmured his appreciation as his lips trailed down her throat, hands coming up to gently cup her breasts.

_ Slim fingers hooking under the neckline of her dress and ripping the material open in one violent tug.  _

She gasped as a fire ignited between her legs. She grabbed Robins top and started to tug it over his head. It was time to let go of the woman who haunted her dreams. Her heart rate accelerated as they stripped each other. Robin pausing to kiss and nuzzle each revealed patch of skin.  Regina's  body hummed as impatience and appreciation warred inside her mind.

_ Strong hands pushing her down, teeth marking her neck, her back arching sharply as a wet heat covered her nipple. _

The brunette shook her head to bring herself back to this good, gentle man. He wanted her. She wanted him. She wanted what she could finally have. Finally both naked, she pulled him down on top of her  on the sofa, sighing as his weight settled between her thighs. She stroked her hands up his sides and tugged him down for another kiss.

_ Blonde hair, everywhere, surrounding her. Emma everywhere. Regina's lungs burned as she gasped and moaned, unable to censor anything when Emma was touching her.  _

Groaning, Regina  pressed  against  Robins erection. She pushed him off slightly, breathlessly, eyes flashing down. He grinned, taking the hint. Regina closed her eyes tightly as he trailed a rough hand down between their bodies. Finally. His fingers slid between her folds. She threw her head back, relishing the sensation. Robin groaned at the wetness he found down there, a pleased look on his face. He leaned down to kiss her again.

She pressed herself against the hard body atop her, her patience running out.  Perhaps Robin would appreciate a woman who knew what she wanted in bed. She reached down and grasped his member, reveling in the gasp he made. Guiding it to her entrance she nodded breathlessly at him, trying to pull him into motion with her other arm.

_ Strong hands pushing her knees apart, a hot mouth trailing down her stomach, taking all coherent thought with it. Fingers slipping inside, tongue trailing across her aching sex. _

Regina's  chest heaved as Robin pushed inside, a satisfied groan escaping her. She clung to him as he started to move  . He was everywhere. His arms curled around her smaller frame, his scent enveloping her. He whispered and groaned into her ear, lips caressing its shell. It was so... Sweet... So achingly perfect. Regina tried to lose herself in him, tried to block out those green eyes that tore through everything she was. She tried to lose herself in the rhythm of their bodies, the pleasing friction and feeling of being held and made love to. She slipped a hand between them again, rubbing her clit, turning her nose to press against Robins neck. Gasps of pleasure fell from her lips as she chased that tightness building in her belly. 

_ Fingers thrusting almost cruelly, twisting. A skilled thumb whispering at her clit. Filthy words hissing from wet lips as they claimed  hers  over and over and over, stealing her breath.  Teeth scoring lines down her throat as she bared her neck. The name of her lover falling from her lips over and over as the blonde drove her towards what she already knew would be an earth shattering orgasm. _

They always were.

Robin grunted as he came, Regina tightening around him as he thrust deeper. A cry tore from her throat as she clung to the heaving form on top of her.

"Emma"

Robin reared back, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open in confusion. 

Regina was silent. She gazed at his hurt expression, jaw working to find words. He pulled himself up off of her without a fuss and redressed, a frown on his face. Regina covered her face, fighting back a sob. Larger hands covered her own drawing them away. Robin crouched in front of her. Regina met his gaze reluctantly. Heart thudding as he told her he'd be there when she was ready but he wouldn't fight for a heart already taken. Regina did sob then, her face cracking as she was pulled into a strong embrace.

He left. And Emma was across the town with her pirate. 

Regina wept.


End file.
